Tattooed
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Momoi notices a tattoo on Aomine's lower back. The girl concludes the one with the other half of the tat is someone very special to her friend.


Tattooed

I was inspired by fan art.

akakak

Momoi went upstairs to Aomine's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Dai-chan? It's me."

"Satsuki, come in."

Momoi walked in as he was taking off his shirt. The girl had to contain her drool as she admired his perfect body. Her eyes roved over his back and butt as he bent over to pick a shirt from the drawer. That's when she saw it. A black mark near his waistband, on the left side of his back. If she was to guess, it was half a heart. Her feat automatically moved toward the boy. Just as he straightened up, she was close enough to touch it.

"A tattoo?"

"Huh, Satsuki?"

"Is this a tattoo?"

Aomine twisted a bit to look at it.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?"

"Dai-chan, where does a minor get a tattoo?"

"I know a guy." Aomine smirked and put on the dark blue shirt he picked out, covering the tat. Momoi thought things over. Her friend never dated anyone, even though he had a ton of admirers, both girls and boys. The tattoo obviously made him think of someone, someone special. Because the guy had a soft look on his face and began to hum to himself. Aomine never hummed and never looked that sweet. Momoi felt a stab through the heart.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi's voice was gruff with pain. Aomine knew the time had come and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Who has the other half of your heart?"

Kise was changing after practice with his team. A tune popped into his head that made him think of his boyfriend and he began to hum. Kasamatsu noticed a black mark low on Kise's back on the right. It looked like half a heart. He reached out and tried to rub it off. Kise giggled.

"It's no good Kasamatsu-senpai. That mark is permanent."

"Who would tattoo a minor?" Asked the Captain.

"My lover knows a guy."

"Since when you got a lover?"

"Which girl is it? You go out with a different girl each week." Asked Moriyama, sounding a little jealous.

"And he gets dumped every time." Cackled Hayakana.

"They all complain he's too much of a gentleman. He won't do it with them. What a waste, send some of your girlfriends to me, I'll satisfy them." Said Mariyama.

"Maybe I will. It isn't like I would cheat. I go out with them because they ask me. I like to go out and they want to date a model. I tell them I'm in love with somebody and I won't sleep with them. But they still want to go with me. Not my problem if they don't want to believe me."

"Stupid girls." Cackled Hayakana.

"Kise? Doesn't having a tattoo get in the way of your job as a model?" Asked Moriyama.

"You know it never came up."

"Wait a second, how does a minor get a tattoo? Who is this lover with connections?" Asked Kasamatsu, who felt a little jealous, for some reason.

"Whoa is she older?" Asked Moriyama.

"Secret." Answered Kise.

"I bet she's a mob bosses' lady." Said Hayakana.

"Now that is just silly." Said Kise, laughing.

"As your Captain I demand to know who holds the other half of your heart!"

Aomine draped an arm over Momoi's shoulders.

"Are you alright Satsuki?"

She blew her nose and nodded her head.

"It's alright. It's isn't like you lied to me. I just ignored all the signs and hoped."

"I'm sorry."

The girl sighed and Aomine said:

"Come on I promised to take you shopping. And we are meeting Kuroko and Kagami later. So cheer up."

"I'm ok, really. I'm actually not that shocked. Just tell me, is our entire former team gay?"

"No just the three of us, I think."

"First I walk in on Kuroko and Kagami kissing, now this. I really should be more careful."

"Try to not to get another crush on a gay dude."

"Shut up."

Aomine snickered.

"Just what I wanted a gay shopping buddy." She sighed.

"You need me, your taste is shit."

"It is not!"

Aomine laughed again and the girl smiled.

"Well, maybe a little." Momoi conceded.

"Come on, I want to get out of here."

They left the room and Momoi had one last question.

"Can you call your boyfriend? I want to see the two halves together."

"Sure, it's pretty cool."

Momoi watched as her friend's face went all soft again.

"You know the two of them together sounds kind of hot." She thought and blushed at her thoughts.

akakak

Please review.


End file.
